


King and Servant

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the Greeed overtook the Earth and Ankh keeps Chiyoko to use her desire to see the world to generate Yummies to feed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Servant

He had been dragging her along like this for two years now. Two years since she had seen home. Shirashi Chiyoko was dragged all over the earth by one of the Five Kings. that had been her desire after all… To see the world. But this wasn’t the world she had wanted to see…

He was known to the world by many names… The Red King, the King of Birds and Fire, The Phoenix King… But, somehow, Chiyoko had come to know the eldest Greeed simply as Ankh. She knew all of the Kings by their proper names, something few humans had the privilege of. He spoke of the others to her as they lived through the results of the King’s War, the endless fight between the Greeed to create monsters from the desire of humans, and then destroying those monsters for the Cells the fed on. Chiyoko knew much of their history, and she was fascinated by it in spite of herself. It fueled that desire in her, to see the world, to learn as much as she could take in. And the continued strength of that desire was enough fro Ankh to spawn powerful monsters to feed on.

It was dark outside now. The abandoned house they took shelter for the night in was quiet and warm. “Human.” Ankh spoke flatly before setting a plate of fruit and bread in front of her. “Eat. We’ll move again in the morning. There are ruins of a castle a few dozen miles to the east. We will explore them, and I’ll feed afterward.” Chiyoko simply began to eat, not responding. She was tired. Just this much food wasn’t enough to sustain her after all of the walking and climbing she had to do with him. Ankh glared at her as she ignored him, “HUMAN!” He raised his voice, demanding a response.

"You know my name." Chiyoko said flatly around am mouthful of bread. "I’ve told you a thousand times now. If you want to talk to me, use my name."

Ankh snarled and kicked the plate away from her. “I’ll call you what I want!” They had this argument often. Chiyoko knew she shouldn’t — couldn’t — argue with him. It often ended up with her injured. She was sure she’d nearly died more than once. But for some reason, no matter how she defied him, he never killed her. He could, and he could replace her easily with another human, but… Maybe it was just because even this sort of life couldn’t kill the desire to experience the world that burned in her. She wasn’t fragile like many humans were.

Chiyoko rose, moving away form him, across the large room, and sank into a corner with her back to Ankh. She drew her knees in, crossing her arms over them and rest her head there.

Ankh watched her. Chiyoko could feel his gaze, intense and wild, on her back. She wondered if this was the last time. If she’d pushed him too far. For a few long moments, everything was quiet as Chiyoko feared for her life.

She heard the light, agile footsteps as Ankh crossed the room, felt his weight against her back as he sat behind her, leaning his back to hers. And then the truly unexpected came…

The song was wordless, low and soft and winding. There was something lonely and sad about it as it danced endlessly forward, winding toward no destination she could foresee. It calmed her though, eased the fear that had risen, and against her back she could feel the tension drain from her captor’s body as well. She glanced over her shoulder, then smiled and lay her hand over his where it rest on the floor.


End file.
